Unnamed Villager Woman
'' '' A carrot villager was a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as a villager who was against Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. The villager appears again in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" as a villager of Sheerwood Forest. Afterwards, she makes a few cameos, and speaks again in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men." Appearance Unnamed Villager Woman is a orange carrot beady eyes and big red nose She also wears a white hood and a tan dress seen wearing a teal blue, blue, green and also a brown. She also has a brown hair, brown band and patches. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Mexican Lady Carrot in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Baloney Synonym Villager and Audience Member in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "The New Job" *Themselves in "The Big Beanstalk" *Themselves in "Massproution Madness" *Themselves in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Themselves in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Themselves in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Themselves in "Nharlie and Sola" *Themselves in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Themselves in "Scavergant Hunt" *Themselves in "Growed Up" *Themselves in "Paris the Movie" *Singer in "The Night Before Christmas" *Themselves in "Go Wild" *Themselves in "Castle Capers" *Themselves in "Sleeping Beauty" *Themselves in "King William and Bunny" *Themselves in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Themselves in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Themselves in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Themselves in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "Prince John's Revenge" *Themselves in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Themselves in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Themselves in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Shrek" *Themselves in "Tangled" *Themselves in "Robin Hood" *Themselves in "A Warrior's Tale" *Themselves in "Last Holiday" *Themselves in "Brave" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Themselves in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Themselves in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Themselves in "Snow White" *Themselves in "Chicken Little" *Themselves in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Themselves in "Rubbadubbers" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin To Town" *Themselves in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Themselves in "Back at the Backyard" *Themselves in "Disrespectiods" *Themselves in "Cow and Chicken" *Themselves in "Rocket Power" *Themselves in "The Emperors New School" *Themselves in "Sonic" *Themselves in "The Daltons" *Themselves in "Captain Underpants" *Themselves in "Doug" *Themselves in "The Magic of School Bus" *Themselves in "Camp Lazlo" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Themselves in "Candy" *Themselves in "Red Riding Hood" *Themselves in "Swan Princess" *Themselves in "Little Charley Bear" *Themselves in "Ren and Stimpy" *Themselves in "No David!" *Themselves in "Hey Arnold" *Themselves in "The Angry Beavers" *Themselves in "Rescue Heroes" *Themselves in "Charlotte's Web" *Themselves in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Themselves in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Themselves in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Themselves in "American Dad" *Themselves in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Themselves in "Skunk Fu" *Themselves in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Themselves in "Apple Jacks" *Themselves in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Themselves in "Larry Hears a Who" *Themselves in "Bun" *Themselves in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Themselves in "The Surprising Knight" *Themselves in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Themselves in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Themselves in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Themselves in "The Cucumber King" *Themselves in "King Noah and the Restart" *Themselves in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Themselves in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Themselves in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Gallery Wiki8 005.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" Wiki8 027.JPG|Villager Woman in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" Wiki8 010.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki8 039.JPG|Villager Woman in "The Little Drummer Boy" Wiki8 058.JPG|Villager Woman in "Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry-Men" Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Inspicable Me Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Pinocchio Category:Gravity Rises Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Carrots Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:My Little Pony The Princess Promenade Category:Candy Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Swan Princess Category:My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow Category:The Emperors New School Category:Sonic Category:The Daltons Category:Captain Underpants Category:Doug Category:The Magic of School Bus Category:Rescue Heroes Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:American Dad Category:Snow White Category:Chicken Little Category:Barbie and the Diamond Castle Category:Disrespectiods Category:Barbie Magic of Pegasus Category:Rocket Power Category:Castle Capers Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Go Wild Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Growed Up Category:Paris the Movie Category:Douglas The Boy Married a King Category:SnoodlePrequel Category:Duchess and the Great Cheese War Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad Category:Jude and the Giant Tickle Category:King William and Bunny Category:Elliot and the Amazing Promise Category:William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't Category:Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2 Category:Sweetpea Girl Category:Prince John's Revenge Category:Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract Category:Alphonse Catches a Cold Category:Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie Category:Shrek Category:Tangled Category:A Warrior's Tale Category:Robin Hood Category:Madeline Lost in Paris Category:Lord of the Rings: The Return of King Category:Last Holiday Category:Brave Category:Santa Claus is Comin' To Town Category:Little Charley Bear Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:No David! Category:Hey Arnold Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Charlotte's Web Category:My Gym Panther's a Monkey Category:Skunk Fu Category:The Pebbles and the Penguin Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:The Little House That Stood